It's the Thought That Counts
by SssuperB
Summary: Three gifts, four surprises, and one squee filled ending. Addek fluff. Addison centered. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all your great reviews to Letting Go. I'm glad you guys liked it. Well here's another one-shot dedicated to my good friend and McWifey Lisa (**McDreamy**) for today is her birthday. Happy birthday! Well, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Grey's Anatomy.

Addison awoke from her serene slumber to the magnificent aroma of flowers.

When she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Derek's side of the bed she found a large bouquet of various flowers. It consisted of pink roses, lilies, orchids, and tulips. All of which filled the trailer with the smell of sweet bliss.

Addison grinned from ear to ear as she picked up the bouquet and brought it to her nose. After several moments of being lost in the flowers' fragrance, she realized that she'd be late for work if she didn't get up.

She carefully set the bouquet of flowers next to the phone on the dresser next to her bed and proceeded to make the bed.

As Addison was doing so, she found a small piece of paper where the flowers had been. Scribbled on it in Derek's writing were the words:

_Seeing you and inhaling the scent of your hair when I wake up every morning makes my day all the more beautiful._

Her eyes began to fill up with tears of joy as she smiled at the gesture; however, Addison quickly brushed them away before any of them could fall. She needed to get ready for her long day at the hospital, which at this point seemed like it would be a great one.

* * *

Addison finished getting ready and closed the door to the trailer. She walked over to her car and turned the key, opening her door. Addison stepped inside and as she was about place her purse on the passenger seat, she discovered a red heart-shaped box, which obviously contained chocolate, and a small piece of paper similar to the one Addison had found earlier that morning.

Before reading the note, Addison opened the box of chocolate and popped one inside her mouth. As she savored the piece of chocolate, she looked at the note which read:

_Every second I spend not looking into your sweet eyes drives me insane._

A giant grin beamed across Addison's face as she finished reading Derek's note. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

Addison rushed through the hospital doors with her purse and box of chocolate in hand. Traffic had held her up and now she was running very late for rounds. She walked as fast as she could into the attending locker room, which was quite fast despite the fact that she was wearing four inch heels.

She quickly opened the door to her locker, but before she could place her belongings inside she was distracted by an unfamiliar gray box that lay on the bottom of her locker.

Addison took the box out and placed her purse and box of chocolate inside her locker. All thought of being late had escaped her and she sat down on the bench to open the box.

When she opened the box, she found yet another note inside with the same familiar writing that said:

_If I could get the twinkle of the stars from the midnight sky, I'd give them to you in an instant._

Another smile came upon Addison as she lifted the note and found a stunning diamond necklace. She began to marvel at her new found gift, but her feelings quickly subsided when she realized that she was still running late. Addison hurriedly slipped the necklace on and made her way out of the locker room after placing the gray box back inside her locker.

* * *

It had been a fairly long day of work for Addison and now she stood at the nurse's station writing some final notes into one her patients' chart.

She had not seen Derek all day except for when she had sat in the gallery and watched one of his surgeries. They'd made brief eye contact and even though the surgical mask covered over half his face she knew that he was smiling up at her, she knew by the look in his eyes, the shape they formed as he did so.

As Addison finished scribbling the notes into the chart, a nurse came up to her and said, "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd, the other Dr. Shepherd asked me to give this to you," handing her a small, white envelop.

Addison took the envelope and gave the nurse a little smile and nod. The nurse smiled back and walked away, leaving Addison standing there.

She quickly opened the envelope pulled out a note. This one written in the same fashion as the other three she had previously received today read:

_Of all the great gifts others can give you, only I can present you with the key to my heart._

Addison looked inside the envelope again and discovered a key card to a room in one of Seattle's finest hotels.

Addison was anxious to know what Derek had planned for them there, so she rushed to her car and drove as fast as the law permitted to the five-star hotel where her surprise awaited.

* * *

As she rode the elevator on her long ride up to the proper floor where her apparent suite resides, she couldn't help but think about what was waiting there for her.

Did Derek have a romantic dinner all set up? Was he already there or would he be joining her later? Would there be even more surprises?

Addison really didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she wanted to embrace her husband and thank him for all the wonderful things he had given her today.

The doors of the elevator door opened and Addison stepped out. She walked down the hall, looking at each of the doors, trying to find the right suite.

When she finally came to the right door, she inserted the key card and the door unlocked and she went inside.

Inside were all the essentials of a suite, but on the ground was a trail of red rose petals. She followed the trail of petals with her eyes and she could see that they led to a sliding glass door which led to the balcony.

Addison walked along the path of rose petals whilst looking out at the balcony. She could see a tall figure standing there looking out into the distance and she instantly knew who it was.

She opened the door and he spun around to meet her gaze.

"Hi, beautiful," Derek greeted, giving her one of his signature smiles that could take anyone's breath away.

Before he could do or say anything else, Addison wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you for everything, Derek," Addison said into his ear.

Derek put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back slightly so he could look at her. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before asking, "How about some champagne?"

Addison nodded and the two proceeded to drink.

After several glasses and looking at the beautiful scenery, Derek asked, "So do you know why I chose this suite?"

Addison looked bewildered. "No. Why?"

"Because there aren't any other buildings taller than this and _no one_ can see what we're doing," Derek replied with a mischievous grin.

Derek then slid his hand to her lower back and pushed her against him. Soon after, he had his lips on hers and they engaged in a deep kiss.

As he kept his one hand on her lower back, Derek's other hand slipped past Addison's bottom and to the back of her knee, lifting her leg up so she could wrap it around him.

His lips moved downward past Addison's jaw and onto her neck causing her to tangle her fingers into his hair. The hand that was on her back quickly went to the bottom of her blouse and tugged it off her causing his lips to leave her neck for a mere second before he began to attack her neck again.

Addison then brought her hands to the bottom of Derek's shirt and pulled it off as well. As she did so, he slowly began to kneel, his lips leaving a trail of kisses upon her skin. He continued by placing kisses where the hem of her skirt met her abdomen. His hands crept up her sides and back, caressing her softly, sending tingles throughout her body.

Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around Addison and lifted her up. He carried her over to the blanket that he had lain on the ground earlier and set her down. He then descended again upon her lips and proceeded to unbutton her skirt.

* * *

Derek and Addison lay in each other's arms wrapped up in the blanket staring up at the moon and the stars in the sky; her head on his chest as he rubbed her back up and down lovingly. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and brought his hand up to entangle his fingers into her hair.

Addison looked up and said, "I love you, Derek."

He smiled back at her. "I love you too, Addie. Happy birthday."


End file.
